The roasting of garlic is often performed to provide seasoning for cooking, or the preparation of spreads for food such as bread. The roasting operation is performed at relatively high temperatures and often includes the step of basting the garlic. When baked, garlic mellows and softens. The roasted garlic takes on a slightly sweet taste and spreads like butter.
Commercially available garlic roasters do not allow for easy basting of garlic during the roasting process. A typical garlic roaster 100, as illustrated in FIG. 1, includes a cover 102 which is placed over bottom plate 104. The cover has a hollow interior 106 and an optional vent hole 108. To roast a clove of garlic, the clove is placed on the bottom plate and covered with cover 102. The roaster is then placed in an oven. The garlic can be basted with a baste such as olive oil or butter. To accomplish this basting, the garlic must be basted prior to heating, or the cover 102 must be removed during the roasting process. Neither of these options is ideal. The garlic is preferably basted while warm. The roasting operation, however, must be interrupted and the hot cover removed to accomplish a basting operation while the garlic is warm.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a garlic roaster which allows garlic to be basted while remaining covered during the roasting operation.